A Tale of Wizelds, Munchkins, and a Transvestite
by Em3191
Summary: One day the Munchkins from the Wizard of Oz and wizelds, magical munckins, end up in the world of Harry Potter to help him fight Voldemort. This is the mere creation of a sugar high author.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Harry Potter, the Wizard of Oz, or anything else you recognize. I don't even own the word wizeld indescribablyBee came up with that. She is also the person responsible making me write this story. Please take in to consideration I was extremely hyper when typing and thinking of this story. **

One day in the peaceful state of Oklahoma there was a group of twenty or so people huddled around this one home. These people were no ordinary people they were wizelds! A wizeld is no ordinary witch or wizard no they are magical descendants of the munchkins of Oz. So these wizelds were around this one house and it was a windy, windy day out. They preferably were hoping for a tornado to unite them with their munchkin relatives in Oz.

Just then the wind picked up and they could see a funnel shaped cloud heading towards them. After getting everyone in the house the tornado hit knocking all the little wizelds unconscious. When the wizelds woke up they realized they were in a sunny and colorful place instead of the dusty dark Oklahoma they were in before.

"I don't think were in Oklahoma anymore," said a shocked wizeld named Matt stated looking around in awe or was it disgust of such a happy place.

It was the moment they all have dreamt of they were finally in Oz if only they could find their munchkin family. Then slowly a bubble increasing rapidly in size was heading toward them until finally Glinda the Good Witch of the North appeared.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Glinda asked the little wizelds.

One wizeld went to answer her. "We're not witches we're wizelds and yes we are good. Oh wise beautiful Glinda of the North we have journeyed so far."

"All the way from Oklahoma," a short little wizeld interrupted.

"Yes, as I was saying," the older wizeld grumbled and continued before he was interrupted again. "We have come seeking our family the munchkins that we had heard so much about from out dear parents and grandparents. Please oh fair Glinda let us be able to see them."

Glinda's eyes hardened "I don't let just anyone talk to the munchkins. The price of talking is dropping a house on an evil witch any you didn't even do that! You ruined my patch of daisies instead, that is where your damn house landed! On my DAISIES! How could you I worked so hard planting them I loved them like they were my own. Don't you people know anything you stupid little miscreants!?" Glinda finished with an anguished sob.

"We're sorry Glinda we'll get another house and come back to squish a witch." One teary wizeld said. They never meant to hurt the daisies, honest.

The wizelds headed back to the house until they heard and evil cackle. They turned to see who it was. It was the Wicked Witch of the South West!

"You won't drop a house on me!" She shouted shrilly clutching a bottle of whiskey in one hand. She was also holding captive some of the munchkins! The Lullaby League and the Lollypop Guild were the prisoners of the Wicked Witch of the South West.

She took the munchkins and wizelds put them in the house and with some quick magic made a tornado appear to take them away. Once again the little house was swept up into the air and landed in London on one Lucius Malfoy. Who just happens to be wearing the ruby slippers, he stole the slippers when he visited Oz last week. The Little munchkins and wizelds tentatively exited the house to see two feet sticking out of the house and on those feet were the all powerful ruby slippers. The wizelds have heard about the horrid war that was going on. So the munchkins and the wizelds set out to help. Their leader, Matt, was to give the light side's leader Harry Potter the magical slippers to give him extra power. While attempting to give Harry the shoes, he had seen many brave wizelds and munchkins fighting. The Lullaby League would cause many Death Munchers to pass out and allow the aurors to dispose of them. The Lollypop Guild on the other hand weren't as peaceful. They would attack the dark wizards with their lollypops until the aurors had to come and pry them of the Death Eaters so the Death Eaters could be taken into custody. The wizelds had their wands out cursing any Death Eater insight trying to give the light side more of an advantage. Matt had finally made it to Harry Potter and gave the leader of the light side the ruby slippers and told him to put them on explaining it will help the light side win the war for these are very powerful and magical shoes.

Once Harry had the shoes on, he felt a surge of power. Matt being the wizeld who knew everything there is to be know about the ruby slippers told Harry what he must do to vanquish the Dark Lord. Once knowing the plan, Harry strode up to Voldemort and stood directly in front of Old Snake Face. The shoes formed a red glittering bubble around Harry, while he clicked his heels together three times saying 'if only Voldemort was dead.' At the third click of his heels and when he finished saying if only Voldemort was dead. He-Whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated dropped to the floor… dead. If that wasn't a shocker then seeing everyone's favorite boy-who-lived clad in a blue and white checkered dress still wearing the ruby slippers singing something about a yellow brick road was. This day would always be remembered for two things one as the day that the Dark Lord was finally killed and the second as the day Harry Potter became a transvestite.

**A/N: I am truly sorry if you lost brain cells while reading this. This hopefully will be the last of the insane stories I will post. The others I will attempt to actually have a plot. Thanks again to Bee for forcing me to post our insane ramblings as a story. Review please.**


End file.
